What the hell is an After Christmas party?
by Sakura-Revolution
Summary: Just a little ficlet about this timeless tradtion. More chappies comming, as soon as I get a few things done... reviews help this happen faster wink
1. In which Kimblee is high

Greed was having a bad day… for a start; someone had stolen his fuzzy, so he was reduced to wearing a normal coat… him, NORMAL! Plus Kimblee was being very weird, seeing as someone had stuffed his stocking with Caffeine Gum.

"Heyyyyyyyy" Kimblee stuttered, putting another piece in his mouth. "What if the hokey pokey really is what it's all about?" He said, his pupils dilated. Greed sighed.

"We need an After Christmas party…" he said, and Kimblee fell over onto his side and twitched.


	2. In which Marta decides Greed is crazy

"You want to do what!" Marta blinked, as Greed explained his plan.

"I'm gonna throw an after Christmas party and invite everyone I can to it…" Greed said, and Marta sighed.

"Do you have a death wish… we barely convinced Kimblee that he's still faithful to us, now you're going to fill the bar with military personnel, homunculi AND Dante?" Greed nodded, obviously seeing no flaw in this idea. Marta sighed and twisted her strand around her finger, then shrugged.

"We'll need to go buy some refreshments… and did you plan to have games?" Marta asked, Greed considered it.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

Marta sighed again, and pulled out paper… this would take awhile.

(A/N: Otomeza29, this is for you, I wasn't gonna continue this, but getting a review convinced me otherwise…

More reviewsmore chapters…

Long reviewslong chapters…

wink)


	3. In which Dante and Archer come

Dante blinked as she reread the invitation… this was, weird. She looked over at Envy, who was napping, and whispering nonsense to himself, then looked back at the card, with was embossed with the devil's nest logo, and simply gave a time, and date, then said "Non-formal"

It was…. Bizarre, but she decided she should go, who knew, it might be a good thing… if she prepared correctly… she would take all six of the faithful homunculi with her… that would ensure Greed couldn't do anything dangerous… and…

She sighed. It would be an escape from the after holiday blahs.

Archer blinked as he read the same invitation, then scratched his head and looked out the window of the train, wondering how this had gotten into his jacket… He shrugged and re-read it. It seemed like a pretty normal little scrap, and besides, it sounded kinda fun… the only problem was..

"Why would the crew at devil's nest send me something like this?" he wondered quietly. He folded it and put it away, tonight he would find out. He turned his attentions back to the scenery outside his window. It was moving fast, but he would be in Dublith within an hour, giving him four hours to ponder the invitation. He leaned his head back and napped, waiting for his stop.

(A/N: A friend gave me a great idea, each of these paragraphs so far has been one "thought piece"

For every review I get between one update and the next, I'll include and extra piece in the next chappie… sound fair?

Glad you think so.)


	4. In which Al is argumenitvie

(To the person who said the "reviews thing was unfair… Eh, I'm a quitter, most likely I'll give it up… but in the meantime, I owe you people at least two thought streams….)

Greed happily helped fix up Devil's nest, while Kimblee chewed increasing pices of gum and had a look on his face that denoted masturbation with a goldfish. Greed's fuzzy had been found (behind Kimblee's dresser, where greed had thrown it four nights ago) and Kimblee was down to his last sixty packs of gum. (Marta had bought a hundred)

"Uh, you think we should take away his gum, boss?" Dorchette asked, and Greed shrugged.

"Nope, it'll be funnier when Scar gets here."

"Scar!" Marta gaped, and Law took the chance to steal a kiss, pointing at wilted mistletoe innocently. Marta blinked, then growled. "Trying to kill Kimblee are we?"

Greed shrugged. "Nope, but it'll be funnier if we have a fist fight."

Marta growled. "Need I remind you that Scar and Kimblee both tend to 'splode things?"

Greed shrugged. "We have insurance!"

Meanwhile, Ed and Al were about to Knock on the door, when Ed stopped.

"What if this is a trap Al?" He asked.

"What if it's not?"

"Why would they invite us?"

"Friend's invite each other to parties."

"Greed's not our friend."

Al shrugged.

"But Marta invited us, and she's my friend." Ed sighed, there was no arguing with Al when he pulled out the friend line of reasoning."

The knocked on the door and Marta opened it.

"Hi!" Al and Ed said at once, although Ed wasn't quite as enthused.

Marta jumped (into Al's armor) for joy.

(A/N: Happy? Probably not, but pretty good for the next day huh?

Byyyye!)


	5. In which Dante appears

"umm… is he okay?" Al asked slowly, being careful to avoid the twitching, whispering alchemist, who was currently being pulled across the floor, his arms wrapped around Greed's leg. Greed shrugged.

"He's kinda stoned…" Greed said, and Kimblee blinked twice, then began to twitch.

"Will he die?" Al asked, ever the worried soul. Greed laughed.

"Nope. Say hi, Kimmie."

"My underwear is twisted."

Dante stood for a moment outside the door, wondering if she should knock, after all, this body was really in no condition to fight, and this might very well be a trap. She looked at Rose, who was petting her baby quietly and then back at the door.

"Well, I suppose here we go." She said. She gave the door a firm knock and it was answered by Marta, who smelled a little like metal polish.

"Well Hi!" Marta said amicably. She moved so they could walk in. Kimblee had abandoned being dragged around and was now sitting on the bar staring at people and making chicken noises. Dante stared for a minute, before Dorchette looked up.

"Caffeine gum." He said, and Dante slowly nodded, although she had no earthly clue what they meant by that. Kimblee continued to cluck and shuffle his hands against the bar. Greed was laughing and poking him with a swizzle stick. Al was still avoiding the Crimson Alchemist, and Edward had made good friends with a Bloody Mary.

And that was when Scar came in.

(A/n: Darkness, this is for you!)


End file.
